The Road to Ruin
by AccioPhandom
Summary: Dan is popular and confident. Phil is shy and quiet. Neither would pick the other as the perfect companion but when they are forced together the reality of their bond proves too strong. PHAN. AU. Boarding School.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Here's a phanfiction for you! I have literally been obsessed with Phan for the last couple of days so felt like writing. I tell you Tyler Oakley has literally made my week. Anyway on with the story:**

**Warnings: None, although it could get real fluffy. **

**Pairings: Eventual PHAN, Kickthesticks, Maybe others (I haven't decided).**

**AU: Boarding School **

**Enjoy!**

The world whizzed past him like that in an old film: silent but telling a detailed story. Phil watched with curiosity as they passed the many villages and rolling countryside safe in the confines of his mother's car…_so many people out there….so many tales to be told…_Looking ahead slightly he stared at his hands, shuffling them profusely….._why can't I escape with them….be immersed in their lives….I would do anything….anything to be away from here…._He turned his head back to the window and pressed his face against the glass; a sharp, icy contrast to the warmth of his skin. It was uncomfortable but at the same time soothing; numbing his face of feeling and calming his frayed nerves. Sighing deeply a cloud formed on the window pane with an eerie mist; a blank canvas for a creative mind. With shaky enthusiasm at the cars motion he draped his finger through the mist creating a pathway like a clearing in a blanket of fog. Poking his tongue out as he smiled the artist set to work on his masterpiece….._yes….that should do it….perfect…._Phil set his hand back onto his lap, his fingertips damp and cold, and stared at his work. A smile leaked across his face; emphasising his pale features. A throat cleared in the distance and he looked round to see his mother staring at him, her eyes daggers…._luckily she had stopped at some traffic lights…._She raised an eyebrow.

"Phil?" she began disapprovingly.

"Hmm?" Phil muttered back, jumping slightly. She cleared her throat again this time a little louder and nodded towards the drawing. "What is that?" Phil looked at his mother and then back at the drawing.

"Oh that," he mumbled softly, brushing his ebony hair from his face nervously "It's just a smiley face," His mothers face softened and focused back on the road as the lights shone green. An awkward silence followed.

"Cat whiskers?" she said finally, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Oh….yeah," Phil whispered softly, looking down at his lap. There was another silence before his mother let out a soft sigh.

"I'm going to miss this you know," she began "Your little quirks," The corners of Phil's mouth flicked upwards briefly before sinking lower once again. He returned his gaze to the window.

"I don't have to go you know," he said feebly, placing his elbow on the windowsill and leaning his head on his hand, "I really don't mi-"

"Phil," she said sternly, dismissing his words with a wave of her hand…._she really should keep both hands on the wheel…_ "You know this is for the best,"

Defeated Phil dropped the subject and focused his attention on a loose thread in his jumper, much like a cat with a ball of string. He twisted it around his fingers and pulled as it slithered over his hand like a snake. Applying more force he felt the stinging pain as it dug into his fingertips, denting and reddening his skin. Finally, with a final pull it snapped, falling weak and lifeless in his palm. With mild sadness he brushed it onto the floor and leant his head back, closing his eyes in the process.

"Are you tired dear?" his mother cooed "Another rough night?" Phil nodded with a muffled "Mmhmm" refraining from opening his eyes. His mother sighed.

"I'll let you sleep," she whispered briefly taking his hand and caressing it with her thumb. He squeezed her hand in response. Soon the darkness was closing in on him; beckoning him into its depths. The rigid car seat was of little comfort but the gentle rocking of the cars movement increased the weight on his eyelids drifting him into the land of the weary. Like a blanket its comforting embrace engulfed him, reducing his awareness of his surroundings. He was falling; falling deep through a dark, silent tunnel…._let's hope it will lead me to something better..._Phil felt his body jerked forward, ejecting him from the blackness. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. Clearing his throat he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand where a dull ache had formed.

"What the…." He began, looking out of the front window. The sight that greeted him was one of anticipation but also intimidation. Staring down at him was a long red bricked building with large arched windows nestled between two identical turrets each wearing a cone-shaped hat; a large crest standing proud above the large oak doors. There was a wide gravel path leading from these doors all the way back to the wrought iron gates they had driven through. Phil grinned miserable. It was like Hogwarts but without the magic. Either side of the path was a large expanse of green glittering with dew drops from the fresh morning air. Phil sunk deeper into his seat as he heard the low rumble of his mother's car finally cease. He gulped nervously.

"You'll be fine dear," his mother said, turning her attention to him "Look at how nice it is," Phil attempted a smile but she could right through him, as readable as an open book.

"Now Phil" she began, her subtle northern tones a comforting sound. "There's no need to be worried," He managed another weak smile but continued to stare at his lap finding it much more intriguing than the day ahead of him. He sighed deeply as he busied himself with a crease in his jeans, not daring to meet her gaze. Sensing his discomfort she placed her hand onto his, ceasing its movement.

"Philip Lester," she whispered softly, leaning closer to him "I know you're nervous," Phil shuffled uncomfortably, finally unable to stop himself from looking at her. He smiled weakly. She did the same.

"Come on," she sighed "Let's get you settled in," Swiftly she exited herself from the car and Phil soon followed suit. The air was cold and the smell of freshly cut grass greeted any unsuspecting nostril. In silence they lifted Phil's suitcase from the car and dragged it across the gravel and up the few stone steps to the entrance. Its interior was remarkable. From the outside the building seemed old and lifeless and this emphasised the room's modern finish; all leather and chrome gadgets. Shyly, Phil perched himself in an armchair by the door while his mother wandered to the reception desk. A heavily lidded woman with short red hair stood before her. While she wasn't exactly old she was at least on the wrong side of 30. She cleared her throat expectantly.

"Good morning," the woman said, with a thick Scottish accent "What can I do fer yer?" She passed a quick glance to Phil.

"Yes, my son is starting this year…Phil Lester," Phil's mother said, causing Phil to wince at the mention of his name. The woman turned to a nearby computer and started typing frantically.

"Aye here we go," she chirped "Transferred from Rawtenstall High School," Phil's mother nodded.

"Yes, that's him," The woman typed for a few more moments.

"Year 11…born January 30th 1998…transferred here due to exceptional circumstances….." The woman continued to list varying details until she ended her long speech, pushing a folder across the desk.

"Here's everything Phil will need," she explained as Phil's mother slid it into her arms "In there is his room key, a timetable and a map of the grounds," Phil's mother smiled politely and gestured to her son. Phil stood up nervously. He glanced to the woman behind the desk and she smiled warmly.

"No need to be so nervous laddie, you'll settle in in no time," The corners of Phil's mouth twitched but he couldn't quite manage a smile.

"The Year 11 residential quarters are through those doors, up the stairs on the third floor," she explained gesturing to a set of double doors opposite the desk.

"Thank you," Phil's mother muttered

"No problem," the woman said "Oh and my name is Molly, I am the housekeeper," She then turned her attention back to her work. Phil's mother went to Phil and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. He hugged her back just as tightly.

"And this is where I leave you," she began, stroking his hair gently "I'll see you around Christmas yeah?" Phil nodded and felt the familiar prickling sensation behind his eyes. He wiped them softly with his sleeve.

"Oh Phil," she whispered softly "You know I'm only a phone-call away," He sniffed and clung to his mother tightly….._why does she have to leave me…why can't I just stay with her…._

"Besides…" she began, her eyes watering "You'll probably be having so much fun you won't have time to worry about your old Mum," She pushed him away lightly and looked into his eyes; eyes that portrayed a soul much younger than the physical body: a childlike vulnerability.

"I'll miss you," he mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I know," she said pulling him into one final embrace before handing him the folder. "Good luck my amazing Phil," After a quick goodbye his mother had retreated through the large oak doors and he was left standing alone….._this was going to be a long year….._With lethargy he wheeled his suitcase across the polished floor and towards the double-doors.

"Oh Phil dear," Molly called suddenly. Phil turned. "I forgot to mention….you'll be having a roommate during your time here"…_great…..some stranger invading my personal space….._

"Ok," Phil replied simply before pushing through the doors.

"Let's see….room 2022," Phil said out loud as he approached a pale blue door…_well here goes nothing….._With great hesitation he twisted the key in the lock to reveal a large room before him. On the wall opposite there was a large bay window separating two single beds. One plain and bare the other cluttered and lived in…_obviously his roommate had already become acquainted with it….._Sheepishly Phil took a seat on the empty bed, dragging his suitcase behind him….._I guess this is home….._He allowed his eyes to scan the walls of his roommates side of the room. It was littered with posters and photographs…_Muse….Pokémon…..American Horror Story….hmm…..maybe he won't be as bad as I thought…_His eyes moved to the bed which sported a black and grey bed-spread with fairy-lights sprawled across the wall above…._hmm….that's a nice touch….._Wearily Phil unpacked his belongings and got out his laptop; a whole day of internet browsing awaiting. Slipping in his headphones, he leant back into his pillows…._Origin of Symmetry…..that should do the trick….._Hours had passed and the endless scrolling soothed Phil's need for home into a dull ache. He felt numbed. Detached from his worries…_maybe this was his chance to start again…._However these calming thoughts were ejected soon enough when the familiar click of the door brought him back to normality. There was shuffling and muffled voices before a boy entered the room.

"See you later," the boy called out as he stepped over the threshold. Phil coughed nervously as he entered. The boy paused.

"Hello?" he asked awkwardly. Phil stared at him. He was tall, probably a little taller than Phil. He had dark brown hair with a fringe that fell over the left side of his face. His skinned was tanned and was a stark contrast to Phil's paleness. His eyes were like chocolate orbs and Phil's insides gave a sudden lurch…._what the….nah it's nothing…_

"Hi," Phil muttered, registering just as much awkwardness.

"So you're my new roommate then?" the boy asked, uninterested.

"Look's that way,"

The boy muttered a simple 'hmm' before taking a seat on his bed.

"Do you have a name?"

"Phil," The boy eyed him suspiciously before smiling lightly.

"I'm Dan," he said, brushing his fringe from his eyes. An awkward silence followed. Dan stared at the boy before him. His appearance was striking. His eyes were an ocean of blues and greens, beckoning him to swim….._wow I've never seen eyes like that…..quite remarkable really….._His attention turned to his hair; a blanket of black silk falling across his face. Dan glanced at the boy's belongings surrounding him from his blue and green bed-spread to the small lion plush perched on it's surface…_he's certainly a colourful character…_Various poster's littered the wall behind him, an even greater collection than his own. He smiled at their similarities.

"Hmm," Phil mumbled, turning back to his computer. Dan frowned, slipping his phone from his pocket and beginning to text. He laughed to himself. Phil shifted uncomfortably.

"So, what school have you come from then?" Dan said distractedly.

"Hmm?" Phil mumbled "…..Just somewhere up North," Dan looked up, locking his phone in the process.

"Hmm," he said "Bit far?" Phil nodded weakly.

"Guess so," he said "Still, can't do much about that," He gave an awkward laugh causing Dan to raise an eyebrow.

"Why'd you move here anyway?" Dan said. Phil frowned.

"It's complicated," Another awkward silence followed broken by a loud 'ting' from Dan's phone. Staring at him, Phil watched as he read.

"Sorry, got to go," Dan said hurriedly, heading towards the door "I guess I'll see you later," Phil said nothing and watched as his roommate disappeared from sight….._God why am I so awkward….._Phil let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his face with his hand. He was never good at first impressions. Still, it wasn't like he wanted to be there. With little energy he heaved himself from his bed….._maybe just sitting in here isn't the best idea…._Picking up his copy of 'Skulduggery Pleasant' he headed out….._I'm sure there's somewhere in this school I can escape to….._

"Dan…..Dan!" Jack called, gesturing to his friend. Dan walked into the corridor to reveal a boy with short brown hair running towards him.

"Y'alright?" he replied, smiling "I got your text….where are the others?" Jack rolled his eyes playfully.

"Aren't I enough?" he laughed with mock hurt "Just kidding, they're waiting outside by the benches," Dan laughed too, starting to walk towards the stairs.

"How was your summer?" Jack asked as they pushed through the double doors.

"Meh," Dan replied nonchalantly "Spent most of it in the browsing position," Jack chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Oh I hear that," Together they made their way through the reception. Molly cleared her throat expectantly.

"Mornin' Mr Howell," she said, falsely friendly "Where are you two off to?" They both groaned in annoyance.

"Just to catch-up," Jack pleaded "It has been six weeks," She raised an eyebrow.

"Well you _should_ be unpacking and getting yourselves ready for classes tomorrow….not wasting your time chatting," Jack sighed, leaning his arms on the desk.

"Aww come on Moll," he pined "We just need some time to re-adjust to being back, I mean you don't want us doing it in lessons," Her expression hardened before a smile crept onto her lips.

"Alrigh' you two, as it's you," she said playfully and they both smiled "But Mr Howell?" Dan looked up at her. "Have yer had a chance to meet yer new roommate yet?" Jack looked at him expectantly.

"Yes," he said shortly.

"And?"

"He's alright I guess…..I only talked to him for a second," Molly's face fell slightly.

"Ok then," she mumbled "Don't give him too much of a hard time now," Dan furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I wasn't" he protested.

"Good…..now off you go," Cautiously they walked out of the large oak doors in silence, both inhaling the fresh morning air. Together they strolled across the grounds towards a small group of benches.

"What was that all about?" Jack enquired after a while.

"Dunno," Dan replied. Soon they were nearing an occupied bench were three students were sat.

"Hey Dan," Louise called, her blonde, pink dip-dyed hair blowing in the wind. "Dean, Kat look!" The other two turned to face them, large grins planted on their faces. Dean was short boy with dark brown hair that fell into his eyes, earning a flick of the head every so often. Kat, however, was a tall girl with long black hair that fell just below her shoulders.

"Hello mate, long time no see," Dan smiled at his friends before him. He had to admit he was glad to be back. It had been weeks since they had been together last.

"Daniel!" Kat purred in an American accent. She stood up and snaked her arms around his body "What took you so long?" He returned her gesture by pulling her into a tight embrace. "Sorry," he whispered, leaning into her and kissing her softly. She giggled at the touch. Jack cleared his throat.

"Hey Louise, I love your hair," Her faced beamed and she flicked it playfully.

"Oh you do?" she cooed "Honestly it wasn't supposed to turn out this bright," All four of them turned to her and laughed lightly. She blushed but joined in all the same.

"Man I can't believe we're back here already," Dean groaned. He stared at the ground. "And this is the big year," They all rolled their eyes and sighed at the prospect. This was it: the final year: the year that determines their future. Louise put her head to the table and closed her eyes.

"Ugh….wake me up when it's over," They all laughed and Dan, Jack and Kat took a seat on the bench. It was such a lovely day. They needed to make the most of this time before they returned to their studies. Affectionately, Dan wrapped an arm around Kat and they sat in comfortable silence, allowing the others to fill the air with conversation. Suddenly, Jack jumped to his feet. The others looked up at him. He was staring. Watching. There were two boys antagonising another. He sighed in frustration.

"They're doing it again," he said sadly, sitting back down "Bullying that Kendall kid," They continued to watch as the two boys pushed him against a wall and hurled insults at him. He cowered as they shouted. Finally, before anything became too heated they knocked him to the ground and walked off, laughing to themselves.

"Why do they have to be such dicks?" he said. The others remained silent.

"Well, he doesn't exactly make it any easier for himself," Kat sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. Jack glared at her.

"How?"

"Haven't you heard?" she said. All eyes were on her. Dan had to admit he loved a bit of gossip.

"Well…heehee…you'll never guess," They were all grinning now, desperate for the juicy information.

"Just tell us!" Dean demanded.

"He has a boyfriend," A couple of them gasped but Jack looked unimpressed.

"So?" he said "It's not like people didn't know he was gay," Kat rolled her eyes.

"It's not just that…..it's who he is dating,"

"Who?" Louise asked. She no longer had her head on the table. Kat leaned in and gave a quick smirk.

"PJ Liguori," There was a much larger gasp this time.

"What!?" Louise said "You must be joking," Kat shook her head.

"Nope, I saw it on facebook last week…..what a waste," Dan looked at her questioningly. Dismissing his concern with a wave of the hand Kat laughed.

"Don't worry Dan he was never any competition," He blushed.

"Why is it a waste?" Jack said. Louise smirked.

"Oh Jack you'll never understand the female mind," The others laughed but he did not. Although he was not one of them the one thing he hated most was discrimination; particularly when it is with something that a person cannot change. He glared at her.

"Oh you and your flippin' principles," Kat spat "It's not like you like the kid anyway," He chose not to reply. Sensing the tension, Dan raised a hand.

"Ok that's enough both of you," he said with authority. He was used to Kat's controversial opinions and was surprised by his sudden opposition to them.

"Sorry love," she said apologetically "I just never thought PJ was like that," There was great disappointment in her voice and the air became thick and uncomfortable. Groggily, Dan ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe so much had happened over the holiday. Only a few weeks ago PJ was one of them; a great friend and ally. Now, he had been discarded, as if tainted by his preferences. Surprisingly, Dan didn't feel angry. In fact, he felt happy for him. Besides PJ was a good-looking boy…._wait what..._and in true there is nothing wrong with it. Still, he knew there was no point in arguing with her so he left it at that.

"Anyway," Dean mumbled, trying to break the tension "How does everyone like the year 11 dormitories?" The group continued to make small talk for a few more moments, the unease soon bubbling away. Dan found himself disinterested and gazed at his surroundings….._such a beautiful site…..I really hope this year will be a good one…_

Book in hand Phil trotted down the stairs and out into the reception. Without attracting any attention he slipped out of the entrance and across the grass. Although he didn't want to be here he had to admit this site was amazing. Walking slowly he stopped beside a tree and sat against. It was hard against his back but at the same time comfortable. Silence fell over him as he became immersed in the world of the undead sorcerer. The leaves rustled gently overhead only interrupted by the odd chirp of a bird. Suddenly, he heard laughter. He looked up from the book and peered across the grounds. There they were. There he was. A group of students were sat laughing and joking on a bench not too far away. They were happy. This caused him a twinge of sadness. He had that once, the comfort of friendship, even if it was just one. But, not now he was here. Turning his attention back to his book he sighed…._keep it together Phil…..I will find someone….._Phil grinned to himself_….maybe someone with dark hair and brown eyes….._His smile faded…._what the hell am I doing?_

**So what did you think? Let me know yeah? I know the story appears to be going slowly but don't worry there will be phan heehee. As Jack Sparrow would say "It is not the destination so much as the journey,"**

**Okay Bye Guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**So here's chapter 2. I hope you like it! :)**

Dan jumped as Dean's hand waved in front of his face.

"Dan," he asked, staring at him "You there mate?" Dan snapped back into reality and shook his head softly.

"Sorry…..um what were you saying?" He rubbed the back of his neck gently. Dean let out a small chuckle.

"Nothing really…you were just staring into space," Kat stroked his back, running her hand in circles across its surface.

"You alright?" she asked, concerned. Dan sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…just daydreaming," A playful smile crept onto her lips as she placed her hand in his.

"What about?". Dan shrugged. In truth there was no definitive answer. He'd just drift into this happy medium between dream and reality, contemplating.

"Anyway…..um," Dean continued. Dan watched and saw that something had piqued his interest.

"What?"

"Who is that?" Dean said gesturing to a tree a small distance from the bench. The group of them turned. Kat furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I've never seen _him_ in my life," Kat said, intrigued "Must be new," The group watched him for a few moments before Jack spoke.

"Say Dan," he began "Isn't that your new roommate?" The group turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"Oh….uh…..dunno…..might be," Dan mumbled. Blasé is one word you could describe his reaction but this was just a shell. Within was a desire….a desire to interact. He barely knew this boy but he couldn't deny he was intrigued by him. The way his hair fell over his face, those piercing blue eyes, that….._wait what…. _

"What's he doing?" Dean hummed, flicking his hair from his eyes.

"Reading I think," Louise replied. He scoffed.

"Nerd," She scowled at him.

"What's wrong with that?" Dean shrugged and she rolled her eyes, much like a frustrated mother addressing a toddler.

"Why don't you introduce us," Kat asked, squeezing Dan's hand. He shook his head profusely.

"Nah you're alright," There was an awkward silence. The last thing he wanted to do was be unnecessarily social. They hadn't been together like this for ages and didn't need some stranger interfering and making things awkward. Still, there was something brewing inside him; an undiscovered feeling slowly rising to the surface like a trapped bubble of air in water. It was small but he could tell it was there…_meh it's probably nothing….._Dan yawned loudly.

"Tired?" Louise asked softly, leaning her head against her hand. Dan nodded. The prospect of schooling crept back into his head along with a sudden bout of weariness. The freedom of summer was creeping away from him.

Sighing deeply he closed the book in his hands. Eyelids heavy he leaned his head back against the tree, draping his arms across his stomach. The warm summer air wrapped around him like a comforting embrace and his body relaxed….._bliss….such a fleeting serenity….._ Distance sounds of civilisation tickled his eardrums softly, echoing in the wind. Images formed in his mind of their whereabouts as his breathing slowed into a steady rhythm….._but why must it be so fleeting…._There was a slow rumble as feet met earth and Phil's eyes shot open. Squinting in the sunlight he gasped, noticing a boy aimlessly heading towards him, taken aback by his appearance. His hair was brown and curling and his eyes were emeralds. He seemed friendly and his expression soft, but there was a mix of emotions spread across his face. Phil coughed nervously.

"You ok?" The boy's gaze met his and he jumped, obviously not even noticing that Phil was there.

"Yeah….um….sorry…..um…" the boy mumbled, slightly flustered. He looked down at the boy sat before him, running a hand through his hair. Phil smiled lightly.

"What's your name?" The boy said nothing for a moment, as if surprised to have someone talking to him.

"Oh um," he stuttered "It's PJ," Phil's smile grew.

"I'm Phil," PJ relaxed a little.

"Hmm…..I'm guessing you're new to the school" he contemplated, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Phil nodded.

"Yeah," There was a short pause. PJ nervously took out his phone and stared at it.

"Sorry, have you seen a boy pass by here?" he began "He has short, scruffy brown hair and is about this tall," PJ lifted his hand and held it just below the top of his own head. Phil sighed.

"Sorry, I haven't," PJ huffed in frustration. "Why?"

"He told me to meet him here is all," A fleeting thought drifted into Phil's mind.

"I could wait with you if you like," he said. PJ's face lifted immediately and he took a seat beside him.

"Thanks…..you obviously haven't heard then?" he said sadly. Phil cocked his head to one side.

"Never mind," They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. The wind began to pick up slightly, causing PJ's hair to stand on end. Phil laughed softly, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What?" PJ asked playfully. Giggling still, Phil took a deep breath.

"You're a bit windswept," He reached up and flattened his hair with his hand, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. It was remarkable really. Rejection was something that had occurred all too frequently to him recently but with Phil he felt relaxed; as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" he asked, fiddling with the grass. Phil shrugged.

"It's okay I guess…..haven't been here long enough for it to make an impression," PJ let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry it will," Phil sighed heavily, his smile fading. He hummed quietly.

"It's not too bad," PJ said reassuringly, pulling out clumps of grass from the ground "You'll get used to it," Phil nodded in agreement. Of course there was no doubt that this wasn't what he was used to. For one thing he'd never boarded before or been so far from his family. That thought frightened him. Still, if everyone was like PJ he could see himself coping. How hard could it be? The bark of the tree was hard against his back and he shifted slightly.

"So have you been at this school long?" Phil asked, running his hand through his hair. PJ's face fell slightly.

"Yeah…..since year 7…..," Phil hummed.

"What's our year group like…..are they friendly?" A pain rose in PJ's chest and he looked away, shuffling his hands together. Clearing his throat he finally spoke.

"Yeah….they're great," He forced a smile which Phil chose not to question. Although he seemed to speak highly of his fellow students there was a tinge of sadness there; a presence of unease. Desperate to ease the tension Phil glanced to a wristband on PJ's wrist.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, PJ's face lit up immediately.

"Oh it's just something I made…nothing much really," Phil reached out and grabbed his arm gently, bringing it closer to his face. He read with enthusiasm "PJ, Tiny Planet Explorer," He looked up excitedly, a questioning expression on his face. PJ chuckled.

"Oh that….over the summer I was involved in a video competition…I had to make a short film and mine won," Phil looked up at him in awe.

"It was about a boy's sudden decision to leave home and find a new utopia among tiny planets," Phil laughed.

"A tiny planet explorer,"

"Exactly," Realisation dawned on Phil in that moment. He was actually enjoying himself….the stress of everything back home gradually melting away.

They had been sat outside for at least an hour now and Dan could feel his body shaking. Although initially warm and inviting the tide had turned and now a blanket of grey hung overhead. The trees had begun to quiver more vigorously now and the sky began to groan in anger. Rubbing his arm he could feel the miniature mountain range form across his skin.

"Jesus Christ I'm cold," he mumbled quietly, the others mimicking his shivering. Louise rubbed her hands together.

"Yeah me too…..why don't we go up to my room?" In unison they began to stand, stretching their stiffened limbs.

"I could murder a hot drink," Together they began to head back towards the school. Reaching the gravel path Dean stopped abruptly, mumbled something undistinguishable to Kat and she stopped too.

"What is it?" Dan asked, eager to rid himself of this cold. Jack let out a sad sigh and shot a warning glance to the both of them.

"Don't," Dan looked at him questionably.

"Don't what?" Jack turned him around roughly and pointed back to where they were sitting. Following his hand he moved it slightly to the right where a familiar black-haired boy was sat, now with a companion. Dan huffed in frustration.

"What?"

"It's PJ," Kat whispered bitterly, her lip curling in disgust "Obviously desperate for attention," Jack took a step towards her.

"Jesus Kat what is your problem?" She looked at him in shock, unable to comprehend his forwardness "What's he actually done to you?" Her expression changed to one of anger, as if the answer was as plain as the nose on his face.

"He's not normal Jack," she hissed "You'd think he would have at least told his best friends," Jack rubbed his face with his hands in frustration.

"What so you could've just rejected him sooner?" Kat stood there dumbfounded for a moment before Dan stepped forward.

"Listen I don't give a shit about what you two think of PJ but I'm freezing and don't really feel like just standing here,"_…..wait why was he defending him…..Kat's right in what she says about him….right?..._Both Jack and Kat's eyes went wide at his outburst. Louise cleared her throat nervously.

"Come on you lot don't fight," she said reassuringly "What he does is none of our concern," They all glared at each other for a minute and Dan shifted uncomfortably. There was no denying he loved his friends dearly but sometimes they just aggravated him greatly. Sighing, he glanced back at Phil and PJ. Smiles lit up their faces as they sat their laughing. His stomach lurched and his cheeks grew red…._what the….what they doing that for?_ ...A gust of wind engulfed him and he inhaled deeply.

"Let's just go shall we," he muttered and started to walk across the gravel path. The others soon followed and they disappeared behind the great oak doors.

The silence was interrupted by a loud buzzing coming from PJ's hand. He jumped at the sensation.

"Sorry…..just a second," he mumbled, putting the phone to his ear. Phil nodded understandingly and listened to one half of the conversation. Glancing back at the benches he registered their emptiness. A sense of longing formed in the bit of his stomach.

"What…..hmm….yeah….hmm…." PJ said into the phone rubbing his temple "Listen….what do you mean calm down?…..alright…..where are you?" Phil's ears pricked and he listened. PJ's words had become frantic and tone of voice harsh.

"Ok….ok…..I'm coming," PJ stood immediately, brushing stray grass from his trousers and ending the call. Phil looked up in confusion.

"What's up?" A look of panic spread across PJ's face.

"Sorry I need to go," He turned to leave but was stopped by Phil grabbing his wrist harshly. PJ gasped at the contact.

"Please…..what is it?" Resisting his grasp PJ pulled away gently and Phil stood up.

"I need to go….um…it's my….um," PJ's voice was trembling slightly as he wrung his palms together.

"Is there anything I can do?" There was a short silence. Groaning, the sky began to release tiny droplets as if spitting in anger. "Besides….I can't sit out here anymore," PJ sighed in defeat and gestured for Phil to follow.

"Ok….but we need to be quick," he said, heading towards the school. In silence they trudged across the gravel and up the large stone steps. Slipping into the school the doors grumbled at the pressure.

"Follow me," PJ said. The brightness of the reception was a stark contrast to the darkened sky of outside making the both of them wince slightly. Still walking hurriedly they weaved through many corridors, dodging scattered students as they went. Phil looked up in awe at the buildings extensive décor; quite breathtaking really. Large paintings and cabinets lined every wall; each one telling its own story. A smiled tugged at his lips. He had no idea where he was going but he liked it so far. As they ventured deeper into the heart of the school PJ stopped suddenly. Turning to his left he disappeared inside a nearby bathroom. Phil followed suit.

"Chris…..Chris where are you?" PJ whispered. A shuffling noise came from within one of the cubicles and the door creaked open.

"Chris?" A boy with scruffy brown hair emerged slowly.

"Peej….you there?" Gasping suddenly, Phil placed a hand over his mouth. The boy, whom he assumed to be Chris, was clutching his chest in pain. His right eye was darkened with mauve and a stream of crimson contorted down his forehead.

"Bloody hell," PJ muttered in shock "What the heck happened?" Chris looked nervously at Phil, who was stood a few steps behind him.

"Who's this?" Phil squeaked fearfully; his previous social awkwardness returning once more. PJ turned to Phil then back to Chris, running a hand through his slightly dampened hair.

"That's not important right now," PJ stated shortly "What is important is what happened to you," Chris rolled his eyes and limped towards one of the sinks, a sharp pain engulfing him with every step. Steadying himself he turned on the tap and allowed the warm water to caress his fingertips.

"What do you think?" he said finally. PJ put his head in his hands.

"Chris I'm so sorry," Dismissing his concern with a wave of the hand Chris turned to him, his expression softening.

"Listen Peej it's not your fault," He cleared his throat softly, an evident lump forming there.

"Yes it is," PJ said softly "They are only doing it to get back at me," Phil looked at him in confusion and coughed awkwardly. They both turned to him in unison.

"Oh….sorry," PJ stuttered, gesturing to Phil "This is Phil," Chris smiled warmly, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you…sorry about all this…..I'm Chris," Phil smiled back.

"Don't be," he said softly "We've all been there," Chris hummed quietly and PJ cleared his throat again.

"Who was it this time?" The air became suddenly heavy, their silence only broken by the sound of water hitting porcelain.

"Who'd you think?" Chris said shortly "Look, don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle….I'm used to it," PJ walked over to one of the cubicles, extracted some toilet tissue and began to wipe the blood from his face.

"Yeah but never this bad," Wincing, Chris pushed his hand away, huffing in the process.

"Look Peej don't fuss please," Phil shifted uncomfortably, his hand forming a backwards claw as it clung to his pocket.

"I know it's not my place to say, but if someone is doing this to you, you need to tell someone, that way it can be stopped," PJ sighed whereas Chris shook his head in disapproval.

"What's the point?" he said, shooting a sad look in PJ's direction "The damage's been done," PJ stared at the ground "Merely telling someone won't make this go away," Limping still he edged closer to PJ, snaking an arm around his waist. Phil looked at them in confusion until it finally clicked…._wait are they?_ He scratched his head.

"Is that why they did this to you?" Phil asked, gesturing to their embrace. They nodded sadly which made his stomach lurch….._wait why am I worried….I'm not….um…._

"That's awful," Phil mumbled finally, a deep pain forming in his chest, threatening to suffocate him.

"I'm surprised you haven't done a runner to be honest," PJ said sadly, avoiding his gaze. Phil smiled weakly.

"I would never do that; you should never make fun of something that a person cannot change about themselves," Phil made a heart shape with his hands, as if as a peace offering to the both of them. "I promise," PJ gave a small laugh. He didn't know why but he could just tell that this boy was one he knew he could trust. The others may have abandoned him but somehow with Phil he knew that wouldn't be the case.

**So, whaddya think? This chapter is a little shorter than the first and for that I'm sorry. Hopefully the others will be longer. I'll admit this isn't one of my best but oh well. Aaannnyway thanks for all of the reviews so far. It really means a lot. Hopefully it won't be too long before the next chapter.**

**Ok, bye guys! :) xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Internet,**

**Oh look at that…another chapter! Heehee. :)**

"Bloody hell!" Dean exclaimed in frustration, throwing the controller onto the bed "This game is fixed," Jack smirked triumphantly, throwing his fists into the air and speaking as if a sport commentator.

"And here we have it, unbeaten for the twenty second time, the one….the only…..Jack Howard," Dean let out an exasperated sigh before whacking him with a pillow, sending him backwards into the bed.

"Don't blame me because your rubbish," Jack laughed in mock annoyance, heaving himself upwards. Dean punched him playfully in the arm which Jack quickly reciprocated.

"Now, now children play nicely," Louise said maternally, clearing away their empty mugs "It's only Mario Kart," They both laughed, Dean sticking his tongue out in the process. She promptly turned to Dan, who was sat on Kat's bed, her slim form snuggled against his.

"Hey what's the time?" Dan groaned, removing himself from the duvet and reaching over to grab his phone.

"'bout 7:00pm," he said, running a hand through his hair. Louise hummed softly.

"We best get to the canteen, it closes in an hour," she said "Anyone hungry?" In unison they all jumped up, as if desperate for sustenance.

"Come on then," They then up and left, Louise leading the way. When they finally arrived the crowd had thinned significantly with only a few of the tables occupied. Gesturing to them kindly she sat down at one near the back of the canteen while the others went to get their food.

"I'll get yours for you Lou'" Jack said kindly "What would you like?" Louise shrugged.

"Meh, not fussed," she said. Once everyone had received adequate nourishment they sat down, all idly chatting as they ate.

"Hey, what d'you get?" Dean mumbled through a mouth of shepherd's pie. Jack frowned, disliking of his friends lack of manners. He cleared his throat in annoyance.

"Chicken salad…..no prize as to guess your preference," Dean glared at him.

"What d'you get Dan?" Grinning in pleasure he lifted up a large bag, the brightly coloured packaging greeting his eyes immediately.

"Popcorn?" he said, smiling back. He'd never quite understood his friend's obsession with this particular treat, well each to his own.

"So we all ready for tomorrow then?" Kat said, wiping her mouth with a napkin "Y'know I'd forgotten what it felt like to be a student," They nodded in agreement, all except Dan who was staring at something in the distance….._was that….with…..them?_ He busied himself with his popcorn, hoping this sweet treat will distract him and dull the strange sensation in his stomach. In all honesty it did nothing. He felt sick, but it was unlike any illness he'd felt before. Staring at the floor he avoided them, unable to take their appearance much longer…._never have I felt this way before…..what the heck is wrong with me….._Sensing his discomfort Kat placed a reassuring hand on his forearm, flashing him a quick smile. He weakly reciprocated. They all continued to talk for at least another half an hour until only a few scraps of food remained. Leaning back into his chair Dean sighed deeply, flicking his hair from his eyes.

"I could never tire of this," Louise raised an eyebrow, nudging him slightly.

"Well, I doubt they do either," she said, gesturing to the kitchen staff "You're probably putting their kids through education," He grinned at her cheekily, revealing pearly white teeth.

"I'm not complaining,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them remained in the bathroom together for hours; chatting and getting to know each other. Surprisingly, Phil found himself enjoying himself, relishing in the art of making friends. Like a delicate flower bud he was opening up to them revealing the bright, colourful personality within. He sighed gratefully. Soon the sun began to set outside the tiny stained-glass window; an eerie glow left in its wake.

"Shit look at the time," Chris exclaimed suddenly, glancing at his phone "We've been in here for seven hours," Both Phil and PJ laughed at his statement; smiles cracking the surface of their faces.

"Well who'd have thought eh?" PJ said, almost in accomplishment, discarding the blood stained tissues that had accumulated beside the sink "Best be making a move then," Phil chuckled softly suddenly aware of a low grumbling emitting from the pit of his stomach….._God that's embarrassing….._He gulped nervously shooting a look at them; a mixture of shock and amusement. PJ smiled warmly.

"Come on, the canteen shouldn't be too busy," Gathering their few belongings they headed back into the corridor, Chris still limping slightly in the process. Venturing deeper into the school they came to a pair of white double doors. PJ stopped.

"Hang on…..just a sec," He stuffed his hand into his pocket before bringing out a piece of laminated yellow paper.

"Here," he said handing it to Phil "You have to have a pass to show your year group, it reduces congestion" Phil looked at him questioningly before taking it.

"Don't you need one?" PJ shook his head.

"Nah I have a spare," Pulling out a second yellow card the three of them bundled through the double doors, flashing their cards to an elderly woman stood nearby.

"Gosh Kendall you look rough," she commented in a bored tone. Chris shrugged.

"Meh, I've looked worse," The woman hummed and they sat down at a nearby table. Phil took in the surroundings around him, a large grin plastered on his face. The canteen was large with many tables scattered here and there, each shining in the artificial light. Wafts of many delicacies engulfed his nostrils causing his stomach to growl more persistently…_..Mmm that smells good….._Much like the rest of the school the canteen was vastly decorated, on every wall were multiple menus and photographs of various cuisines…._well I do like my food…._PJ noticed him staring and clicked his fingers suddenly.

"Phil?"

"Hmm?" Phil mumbled.

"What would you like?" Shuffling uncomfortably Phil placed his book on the table and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I've left my wallet in my room," he said finally. Grinning slightly Chris extracted a five pound note from his own wallet and slid it across the table.

"Here you go mate," he said, removing another for his own use "Can't see you go hungry," Phil smiled warmly, the appreciation welling in his chest.

"You sure?" he said "You don't have too," Chris let out a small laugh.

"It's what friends do," Phil's heart twinged, the word penetrating his eardrums. Friend. It had been years since he had been addressed as such bringing with it connotations of both sadness and relief. PJ cleared his throat, removing him from his reverie.

"Come on you two, I'm hungry," Hanging their coats on their chairs, like lions marking their territory; they made their way towards the counter. A few students soon followed forming a queue gradually. Phil scanned the many items of food both hot and cold before settling on just a bag of popcorn.

"You sure that's enough?" PJ asked as they paid. Phil nodded and the three of them sat back down at their table. He glanced at the food they both had purchased as they began to eat. PJ had bought a simple chicken salad whereas Chris, ever the extravagant, had bought a rather large portion of shepherd's pie.

"Hungry?" PJ asked sarcastically, playfully tapping Chris' arm. He nodded eagerly.

"Let's just say my parents aren't the best cooks in the world," With great anticipation Phil tore open his popcorn, its sweet scent causing his mouth to water. Smiling to himself he removed a few pieces and popped them into his mouth. A taste sensation greeted him. The once white, fluffy kernels melting into sweet nectar, caressing his taste buds…_this is the best popcorn I've had in a long time…_PJ smirked.

"Enjoying that?" Phil mumbled a simple 'Mmhmm', his mouth still occupied. Chris laughed. Suddenly, the air became heavy and the smiles that once coated their faces disappeared. PJ wrung his hands nervously and Chris was staring at something behind him.

"What is it?" Phil asked. They both remained silent. He huffed in frustration. Discretely, Chris pointed behind him, a look of pure hatred plastered on his face. Phil hesitated. Although they hadn't known each other for very long he could tell conflict was inevitable. With great hesitation Phil turned, glimpsing those familiar brown locks….._not him again….why must he do this to me….._

"Who is it?" Phil asked, his own desire to leave growing. Chris placed his hand in PJ's, squeezing lightly.

"Maybe we should go?" PJ shook his head.

"No," He squeezed back "I have to face them sooner or later," Phil continued to stare until his cerulean orbs met chocolate. The boy before him shifted uncomfortably and their connection was broken, a strange sense of longing shredding Phil's insides.

"Face who?" he muttered softly, his gaze unmoved. PJ put his head in his hands earning a saddened sigh from Chris.

"Maybe it's better if it's later,"

"What is?" Phil asked, his attention lying elsewhere. Chris cleared his throat, freeing Phil from his trance. Silence filled the canteen. They were the only two occupied tables left.

"Come on Peej let's just go," Chris said quietly, but with a definite sense of urgency. PJ nodded solemnly. An awkward silence followed, interrupted briefly by the scraping of metal against lino. Rising slowly Chris gestured for them to follow.

"Come on, we can hang out in my room for a bit," Together they subtly made their way out of the canteen, Phil only looking back for a moment, unable to reconnect with those cinnamon spheres.

**So there we have it. Sorry I know I promised this chapter would be longer but this was mainly a filler chapter (plus I'm not entirely happy with it). Please bear with me the next chapter is where things start to get interesting. After all good things come to those who wait. Anyway, please do review as that is the only way I'll improve. **

**Well I guess for now that's everything,**

**Bye Guys! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha phanfic readers :)**

**Here's chapter 4 :)**

The world flew past as he was shoved roughly against a nearby wall, his legs buckling beneath him. Panting slightly PJ's eyes darted about his surroundings as his bruised skin scraped against its smooth surface.

"Thought you could avoid us did you?" a snide voice spat, kneeling down and wrapping a hand around his throat "You and your pathetic friend over there?" PJ gasped in agony, a deep pain resonating about his person…._oh shit…what the heck…._Blinking hastily he looked to his left to reveal Chris with a pair of strong arms restricting his own.

"Did you think we'd let _him _take all the wrap?" the voice taunted "We'll we've been saving something special just for you," The grip around his throat tightened and PJ choked; a vice restricting the air. Hearing a commotion Phil, who had been walking a few paces ahead, turned. A stabbing pain sent shockwaves through his chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he shouted, amazed at his sudden bravery. The two figures smirked, increasing their hold against the two struggling beings.

"And you are?" the one holding PJ asked, momentarily releasing him and standing up. Their eyes met, as if egging each other on, his face millimetres from Phil's. The boy ran a hand through his short black hair, as if daring Phil to challenge him. Adrenaline pumping Phil smirked, taking a step back.

"What's it got to do with you?" The boy's eyes blazed, gateways to a destructive mind. Like a rabbit caught in the headlights Phil froze, yearning to escape the confrontation….._I should not have said that…._With one swift move Phil was on the floor, his hand soaked in claret as it held his face. Turning his attention back to PJ, the boy leant over him, a crooked smile tugging on his lips.

"Don't send your minions to take your place," he hissed, kneeling down and placing a hand under his chin "Take your punishment like a man," PJ winced at the contact, weakly brushing the boy's hand away.

"I'll never be ashamed of what I am," The boy's expression hardened, Chris struggled against his captors grasp.

"Jesus PJ, just give in!" he said, sensing the inevitable. The boy holding him, this one much more muscular, slapped the back of his head.

"Now now Chris," he whispered snidely "Alfie's just teaching him a little lesson," Chris shuddered as he felt his breath against the back of his neck, sending sparks of panic throughout his body. Alfie shot a cruel laugh in his direction.

"Don't worry your boyfriend'll get what he deserves," Both Chris and Phil, who had now gotten to his feet, winced at those words. Suddenly, in a frenzy of flailing limbs, Alfie's anger erupted onto PJ; like a prize-winning boxer in the final round. With every second passing a new bruise formed creating a patch-work of colour across his skin. Blow after blow PJ retched and spluttered, nausea building as an accompaniment to the pain. Soon everything seemed to be spinning and sleep was the only escape.

"Stop, stop it now!" Phil yelped, lunging at Alfie in protest….._this can't be happening…._Momentarily ceasing Alfie turned colliding a fist with his abdomen.

"I don't think that's likely do you?" Phil collapsed to the ground again, his heart pounding and a bitter taste building in his mouth. Kicking him once for good measure Alfie turned back to PJ, maniacal laughter seeping from his mouth.

"Bet you wish you weren't a fag now don't you?" The boy holding Chris joined in gladly and PJ stuttered, words escaping him. Alfie knelt down beside him, taking his head in his hand, forcing him to look at him.

"I asked you a question," he whispered maliciously. PJ blinked slowly, streams of magenta flowing like the Nile across the contours of his face….._oh bloody hell…._With shaking breath PJ remained silent, fearful of inciting another assault. Alfie tutted and raised his hand again.

"Suit yourself," As the words left his lips the doors of the canteen swung open, revealing it's only other occupants.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean said as his eyes widened in shock, Alfie's hand retreated slightly.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Jack exclaimed "And in public too!," Alfie scoffed, standing as he did.

"What's it look like?" Jack's eyes narrowed, his hands balling into fists. Kat shot him a look of warning; intervention was not the answer. PJ retched, slumping to the side with both hands on the ground. He stared up at his previous companions; a last ditch attempt at salvation.

"P-please….help me," His body shook as the world blurred before him. Darting his eyes they met with those of the brown haired boy at the back; his chocolate eyes swimming with remorse.

"D-Dan….Dan….please," By this point his voice was just above a whisper. Dan gulped, as if he'd been punched in the gut. Conflicting thoughts filled his head forming a prickling sensation behind his eyes….._look at him down there….so limp….so helpless….that could so easily be me….._Alfie smirked, delivering a fatal kick to his ribs. Snapping like a twig PJ broke, slipping completely to the ground with a low growl.

"Look at him," Alfie spat "Pathetic," Phil gasped as he stared at his defective consort, crawling over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"PJ…PJ wake up!" he whispered frantically. A shuddered gasp answered.

"I wouldn't bother," Alfie said coldly "He's a lost cause," The boy holding Chris released him, sharing a look of accomplishment with his friend.

"Let's leave the fags to themselves, they're not worth our time," With a final blow to the head they both skulked away, their deep cackles a shuddering reality…._take that as a warning…._Eye's brimming Chris collapsed beside his partner; the guilt of his decisions engulfing him. Phil shook his head in anger. The others remained still.

"Peej….Peej can you hear me?" No one dared to move; the sight before them too great. PJ's body stirred.

"We need to get him moved," Chris said "People are staring," Nodding Phil stood, a look of desperation plastered on his face.

"He's really hurt….we need to get help," Again nobody moved, the silence only filled with sharp gasps and whispers as students passed them. Some of them stopped, others just walked faster as if the cause of the attack would get them as well. Chris looked up at Jack; the only one with any remote concern on their face.

"Jack come on please…." Jack remained still. Chris' words became frantic.

"Look I know you don't approve of us but please…this is serious…..h-he…" Again Jack did nothing. He turned to his friends as if they could give him the answer. Both Kat and Dean's expressions hardened.

"I-I-um," he stuttered….._I can't leave him like this….but I can't lose them either….I…I…_Kat stepped forward.

"I'm sorry," She gestured to her friends and they followed, heading down the corridor.

"Fucking cowards!" Phil shouted angrily as they went to turn a corner. This quite frankly surprised him; he had never been one to swear. Briefly Dan turned backwards; blue connecting with brown. He sighed softly as if trying to send a silent message of apology but Phil was having none of it; he merely shook his head in disappointment. Dan swallowed hard; this boy's disapproval forming an evident lump in his throat. With another sigh he continued to walk and soon disappeared out of sight.

"Typical," Chris muttered rubbing PJ's arm softly. Phil stared at the space where Dan had been. Like a bubbling volcano his anger built, threatening to spew lava and whither his decent composure. He exhaled in frustration.

"Are they all like this here?" Chris nodded solemnly as if reluctant to accept these home truths. Fear gripped Phil as he did this…._wait….why am I scared….._Suddenly a high pitched voice could be heard behind them.

"Oh my goodness what happened?" Phil turned to reveal a tall, blonde haired girl stood before them; her piercing blue eyes swimming with worry. Eying him suspiciously she knelt beside PJ, removed her jumper and pressed it against his bleeding form.

"Shh, shh it's alright," she cooed. Chris withdrew slightly, grateful for the assistance. Phil gave him a perplexed look sensing he was as confused as he was. Since when did anyone at this school care about 'fags'?

"Take this," she muttered hastily throwing the jumper at Chris "Hold it against the wounds until the bleeding stops," She gestured to a large gash across the side of PJ's face. Chris nodded. With a swish of blonde hair she got to her feet walking over and picking up her bag (which she had thoughtlessly dumped against the nearby wall). After a few moments of rummaging she withdrew a gauze dressing and medical tape. Phil furrowed his brow. Why would a student carry medical supplies? She knelt back down beside PJ and cleared her throat; indicating for Chris to move. Peeling back the sodden fabric she was able to slowly patch up his wounds; her touch caring and soothing. PJ smiled weakly, regaining consciousness. She reciprocated his gesture. Once she had finished her work she threw the jumper back into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Phil grimaced slightly; that's surely going to stain.

"Right now we need to move him," she said forcefully, looking from Chris to Phil "Give us a hand will you," Together both she and Chris managed to hoist him to his feet, slinging each of his arms over their respective necks. Phil gathered their stray belongings that had been scattered in the confrontation.

"Follow me," he said "Chris which room is PJ's?" Chris thought for a moment.

"Oh it's room 2023, same one as me," Phil managed a small smile before leading them down the corridor, through the double doors and up the stairs. Turning back every so often Phil continued to lead until they were stood outside a bright red door decorated with various Simpson's posters.

"Phil take him while I unlock the door," Shifting slightly Phil and Chris swapped places and, fingers trembling, he inserted the key.

"In we go," Dragging PJ's broken body they shuffled into the darkened room and lay him down on the bed closest to the left-hand wall. He winced as the duvet encased his body; caressing the broken skin. Cautiously, Chris sat on the bed beside him while Phil and the girl perched themselves on two chairs.

"So what happened?" she said finally, turning to Chris "Who did this?" Chris shrugged.

"Take a wild guess," She tilted her head in thought before shrugging. There were so many students in this school that altercations were common; normally over trivial things. But this; this was different. Chris sighed.

"Marcus Butler and Alfie Deyes," PJ stirred at the mention of their names and sat up slowly against the wall.

"Really nasty pieces of work," Chris leant forward instantly, taking PJ's hand in his.

"Hey how you feeling?" PJ squeezed his hand and forced a weak smile.

"Never better," he whimpered with sarcasm. Continuing to gaze his green eyes met those of the girl that helped him.

"Anya?" Anya blushed shyly.

"Hi," she mumbled, staring at her hands. Chris raised an eyebrow and Phil noticed; obviously he had no idea who this girl was. PJ shuffled so that his legs swung over the side of the bed, decreasing the gap between the two of them.

"Thank you," he said. She flicked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Please, it's the least I could do…..I'm sorry about everything that happened," Smiling warmly PJ pulled her into a hug, relishing in its familiarity. Chris cleared his throat and they pulled apart and smirked playfully at them.

"Anyway, thanks a lot, and stay away from my man, bitch," He snapped his fingers sassily and she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"And you must be Chris?" she said, smiling. He nodded and gestured to Phil.

"Yeah….and this is Phil," Phil smiled, revealing a pink tongue and flicked the hair from his eyes. Anya held out her hand and he took it.

"Nice to meet you," The four of them chatted playfully for a while on mindless, random topics, just wanting to forget the day's events. Suddenly the air became heavy and the smile slipped from Anya's lips. She sighed sadly.

"I've missed this," PJ's expression fell and he looked away, the window a worthy distraction.

"I wish it wasn't like this," he said, rubbing his bruised arm "I can't help that things had to change," Both Phil and Chris ceased in their small-talk, the mood in the room switching dramatically.

"Things shouldn't have to," she whispered "If only people weren't so judgemental," PJ stood up and took her hands in his.

"I know…..have you spoken to the others lately," Anya shook her head.

"I can't face their eyes leering at me, assuming I'm some heart-broken soul," He pulled her into another embrace and her muscles relaxed. After a brief period she pulled away and PJ re-took his seat in the bed. He yelped as he did this. Chris and Phil exchanged a look before Chris wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Anya breathed in sharply.

"Peej what are you going to do?" she said softly "It's not like this is just going to go away," Phil nodded in agreement.

"Anya's right, you can't just ignore this," PJ rested his head on Chris' shoulder and sighed; it was just too much.

"Please don't say anything, I can't be dealing with unnecessary attention," Reluctantly they all agreed as today had been tough enough on him without adding to this stress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Jack cheer up," Kat hissed as they entered Louise's room; the group having been silent up to this point "You've got a face like a bull-dog chewing a wasp," He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze but chose to ignore her words all the same. Instead he sat on the end of the bed in silence, slipping in his headphones and allowing the varying melodies to take him away. Huffing in frustration, Kat leant against the doorway.

"What _is_ his problem?" she said gesturing to the three other figures scattered about the room. Dean shrugged while Louise just said nothing; the day's events still fresh in their minds.

"What d'you think Dan?" Kat said in an inappropriately sweet voice. Dan, who had been trying to focus on a magazine article, looked up incredulously; a fire burning deep in his eyes.

"Just leave it yeah," he said coldly. Ignoring her many more attempts to get through to him he shuffled further down into the bed, embracing the pain resonating in his lower back. Dan closed his eyes; the real world unable to compete with the scenarios being imagined within his head….._Something was changing within him as if in a sudden realisation. He felt lost….lost in a world that before seemed so comforting but now frightened him to no end. In a way he saw himself in PJ and this prospect worried him. It's as if it was serving as a warning. He was a caterpillar, gorging itself on his heterosexuality; emphasising it to everyone. But, over the past few weeks his desires have grown stale; his inclination towards the female being becoming less obvious; was he boring of Kat? Had her over-bearing opinions encouraged his retreat? Maybe, but he really didn't want to find out. School was hard enough without his conflicting emotions. The cocoon was forming and Dan knew it. It's just the boy he would be at the other side that remained a mystery._ Kat clicked her fingers in front of his face.

"Dan….Dan you still there?" she said loudly. He coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry….just thinking," Kat frowned.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Cautiously she shuffled up onto the bed with him and snaked her arms around his. His body stiffened at the touch. Kat scoffed.

"Jesus Christ what's the matter with you lot," Suddenly each pair of eyes were on her. She shifted slightly. Louise walked over and sat beside her, placing a comforting hand on Kat's shoulder.

"It's nothing really Kat, it's just seeing PJ like that was a bit of a shock" she said calmly "And on the first day back too," Kat's expression softened but not enough to say it showed empathy.

"I get that but come on," she said "He had it coming," Louise hummed sadly. Both Dan and Jack shifted uncomfortably. Silence fell over the group.

"Y'know Kat does have a point," Dean said finally "And I for one am glad I'm not a queer," Again, Dan and Jack shifted uncomfortably. Louise stood up, yawning.

"Well, let's just hope, sexuality aside, that he's ok," Dean and Kat nodded reluctantly while the others did nothing. Louise sighed. Who'd have thought that PJ's simple preferences would have changed the dynamic of their group so greatly? Over the next few hours the tiredness crept up on the group and after saying their goodbyes they thinned out; destined for their respective rooms. When Dan reached his the room was empty and he just slumped down on his bed. Today had been eventful that's for sure. Well, tomorrow is when the hard-work starts so hopefully it will be better. Hopefully it will serve as a suitable distraction. He closed his eyes tightly; willing for nothing to happen between now and when he awakes.

***in Hagrid voice* A storm's coming Harry, best be ready when she does. **

**So whaddya think? I hope it wasn't too boring. Well at least a little more happened in this compared to the others. Don't forget to review!**

**Byeeee! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! :) **

Phil yawned profusely, running a hand through his hair and glancing down at his phone…_10:00pm…..really need to sleep…._Popping his headphones into his ears and slipping it back into his pocket he glanced to each of his companions. The four of them had slipped into comfortable silence; each left to their own devices. Anya had been reading while Chris and PJ were cuddled up together on the bed. He let out a small sigh. Suddenly Chris stirred, peeling himself from PJ's embrace. Rubbing his temples he turned to the sleeping form beside him; gesturing to Phil and Anya.

"He's asleep," he whispered. Anya smiled lightly.

"I'm not surprised; he's had a tough day" Both Chris and Phil nodded. Standing slowly Chris wandered towards the wardrobe and opened its mahogany doors. Careful not wake him he took out a blanket; stopping only briefly when PJ let out a tiny snore.

"Aww bless," Anya cooed as Chris draped the blanket over his body. They all watched the sleeping boy for a moment; listening to repetitive rhythm of his shallow breathing. It was quite calming really; seeing someone go through such an ordeal finally reaching some form of peace. Still, staring at his battered complexion unnerved Phil; a terrible sense of foreboding.

"Come on, let's leave him," Anya said finally, gathering her belongings "He needs his rest," Phil nodded in agreement and they both head towards the door. Unable to take his gaze from PJ, Chris gestured a wave.

"See you guys tomorrow then," he said. As quietly as they could Anya and Phil crept from the room; closing the door behind them. Once they heard the familiar 'click' the both of them relaxed slightly.

"I really hope he'll be ok," Phil said sadly, leaning against the wall "I've never seen anyone take a beating like that," Reaching forward Anya put a comforting hand on his shoulder while offering him a weak smile.

"Hey, now don't you worry…..he's tougher than he looks," Phil took comfort in those words but couldn't shake his feeling of doubt; as if a black cloud hung overhead. Still, in any case, ignorance is bliss. He trusted in what she said and just hoped that in time he will come to believe them. Yawning, Anya hoisted her bag further onto her shoulder; flicking her hair from her eyes in the process.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now, see you later Phil," She flashed him a quick smile before disappearing down the corridor; silence left in her wake. Her heels tapped loudly on the carpet, echoing slowly before dissipating. Phil sighed. He was alone again. Fumbling slightly he fished his room key from his pocket and unlocked the neighbouring door. In truth he was lucky to have a room so close to Chris and PJ. He wanted any excuse to be away from his roommate and, somewhere he could escape to, was something he needed. As soon as the door clicked open his mood dropped. Although the lights were off he could sense the presence of another….._great…..a confrontation with him….._Clumsily he felt his way around to his bed; collapsing into its cushiony softness. Granted it wasn't as comfy as his one back home but it was certainly soothing against his aching limbs. He rolled over onto his stomach but winced as pressure was applied….._bloody hell….what the?_ Phil sat back up and placed a hand on the source of the pain; greeted by its unpleasantness. Sharp and sudden his body tensed with every touch. Wearily he removed his jacket and shirt; shuddering at the sight before him. To the right on his stomach was a multitude of hues; all clumped together in a fist-sized mark; a stark contrast to his pale complexion. Running his hand gently over it once more his body shook and he bit back a yelp….._Jesus Christ…._ Frustrated tears filled his eyes but he wiped them away swiftly. Weakness will not be tolerated. Feeling worthless he stood up cautiously; kicking off his trousers. Like a tidal wave the cold air consumed him; it's intention to harm. He gasped at its insistence. Shivering he ran a frozen hand across the front of his thigh; like a cobbled street. He caressed its contours. Across its surface lie many white slits weathered by age and paled by the element. Their broad size and many cross ridges betrayed the truth of what deep and ghastly wounds they had been, and the lack of care they were given. Phil ran a hand through his hair; the ghosts of his past lingering…._they are all around…..they will never leave…..no distance will allow for escape…they displaced you once…..and they will do it again….._He clamped his hands over his ears and leant his chest against his knees. The intimidation he'd felt previously reappearing. Like a frightened child he leant sideways onto his bed; huddled and exposed. Not all scars are on the surface. Forthwith, the sleeping figure opposite him stirred replacing his fear with anger. Phil sat back up. A coward; that's all this boy was in his eyes; a weak, pathetic recreant that cares nothing about those who plead to him. Phil glared into the darkness. If looks could kill that boy would surely be dead. With great frustration he heaved himself upwards; his eyes now fully adjusted to the blackness. He shuffled towards his own wardrobe pulling out a bright pair of superman pyjamas. Slipping the cold fabric over his skin he immediately felt his body heat being trapped in it's midst…_yep….perfect….._Suddenly, the desk light flickered on; followed by the creaking of bed springs. Phil froze in place. Dan sat up, leaning sideways on his elbow whilst staring at him. Neither said anything. Phil gulped nervously.

"Can I help you?" he spat with acid tongue; the anger bubbling closer to the surface. With half-lidded eyes Dan just shrugged, trying to repress a yawn.

"Not really," he said coolly. Phil's expression hardened.

"What do you want?" Again Dan shrugged. Phil huffed in frustration; walking over and slumping on his bed.

"Look I know what you thinking bu-" Phil scoffed, cutting Dan off mid sentence.

"_Do_ you?" he said, this time with more venom. Dan's eyes narrowed.

"Yes….and your wrong," he began "What happened to PJ was nothing to do with me….or my friends," Phil let out a sarcastic laugh, dripping with resentment.

"Oh you finally acknowledge him now do you?" It took every fibre in his being not to jump up and thump the boy before him. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Listen don't meddle in things that are not your concern, you've only been here a day and are in no position to interfere," Like a red rag to a bull Phil stood up; finding courage he never new he had; his previous distress forgotten.

"I know a coward when I see one," This rattled Dan and he stood up so they were now eye to eye; mere inches separating their bodies. Dan's mind was racing; a mixture of rage and fear pulsing through his veins. How dare him.

"Don't!" Dan warned; the approaching storm becoming ever a reality "You know nothing," Phil swallowed hard; seeing the flames flicker behind his brown eyes.

"I know enough," he said, this time more calmly. Dan snapped; pinning Phil against the doors of the wardrobe; his hand grasping the collar of his shirt. A blanket of silence bound them in utter stillness. All time seemed to stop. Dan's grip loosened slightly and Phil felt a new wave of shuddered gasps wash over him.

"Back off," Dan whispered fiercely "Whatever you think you know is wrong," He released Phil's shirt turning and settling himself back on his bed; facing away from Phil…._these conflicting feelings threaten to suffocate….to break him until he is nothing…..but….he cannot let them…..he needs to put this fire out…_Phil shuddered, placing his palms against the wood to steady himself; the wind knocked completely from his sails. He gulped; engulfed in broken memories….._it's started….._ Inhaling deeply he crept to his bed; desperate to escape this conscious state.

**Ok so I know this is very short but it's mainly a filler chapter to set the scene for things to come. :) Still, I hope you like it. By the way did any of you watch the last Sunday radio show? *sniffs* Well, the sun may be setting but it will rise again; with brand spanking new Dan and Phil stuff! So yay!**

**Don't forget to review and above all else have a nice day! **

**By Guys! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi :)**

_Aqua droplets cascade across the transparent surface; marking a trail for tiny travellers as it smears the view ahead. With every jolt the artificial light flickered as the carriage pulled into the station; another pointless destination on this endless journey. Running a hand through his hair Dan turned while sinking deeper into his seat. He was drifting; drifting in a constant battle with his conscience for which surrender was not an option. But, defeat seemed all the more inevitable. Soon, the movement in the carriage ceased and Dan was ushered by an unknown figure from its warmth; the cold air a slap in the face. Like hypodermic needles these aqua droplets pierced his skin leaving him bedraggled and shivering. His hair was starting to curl resembling something not unlike a hobbit. Glancing swiftly he noted a small bench shielded slightly from the rain. Ah a perfect escape. Trudging along the wet concrete he slumped into its hardened embrace; the cold from its surfaced penetrating his clothes. He sighed deeply; his mind relapsing. The revelations were bittersweet. Living in a society such as this it is easy to forget; to sweep the very fabric of you under the rub like an actor on stage in a play; an easy façade. But, much like digging a hole on a sandy beach you can only go so deep before it caves in around you. Truth will out as it were and you are often left reeling in the realisation; as if you've been living a lie the entire time. Dan put his head in his hands. Surely, this couldn't apply to him. He stared into the distance where mist had started to form; revelling in the ghostly silence. Suddenly, a figure started to emerge. Dan stood up hastily while it grew closer; cloaked in the misted aura. _

"_What the heck?" he said, his voice only just above a whisper. The figure stopped; its features clear. Dan cupped his mouth with his hand._

"_You've gotta be shittin' me," The figures mouth curved into a smile while it ran a ghostly hand through some rather familiar brown hair. It shook its head. Dan stepped forward cautiously. _

"_Y-your…." He stuttered. The figured mirrored his actions. _

"_You," It said coldly. Dan gulped nervously, taking in the figures appearance. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. _

"_That's impossible…you can't be real," The figure again shook his head. _

"_Oh I am….and in truth it should be you that is stood in this place," The figure gestured to the area around him. Dan's gazed swiftly followed._

"_Wait I'm confused," he said bluntly. The figure let out a cruel laugh which sent shivers, like sparks, down Dan's spine._

"_Yes I suppose you are aren't you?" The figure's grin widened "But don't worry your preferences will soon become clear," As the words left his lips the fog began to thin revealing another figure stood a few yards away. Dan's eyes darted to it before returning to the original. Gradually the second figure sashayed towards his impersonator, snaking an arm around his waist. Dan could only watch in horror. The figure stood with his back to Dan, his features unclear but his posture indicated he was definitely male. It draped it's other arm over his duplicates shoulder before wrapping it around his neck and pulling them closer; connecting their lips. Dan wanted to vomit seeing himself do these things but for some reason he couldn't remove his gaze. Gradually things became more heated as his replica reciprocated the actions. This couldn't be happening….this shouldn't be happening….this was a crime against nature…but as if stuck like glue his remained locked at the sight; taking in every movement they made. All of a sudden the fog began to thicken as the image of they moulding bodies became blurred but still fresh in his conscious mind….._As if pulled through a wormhole Dan's eyes darted open and his body shook slightly. Groping around at the bed sheets he felt a strong pound in the middle of his chest; the melody of a bass drum. Disorientated slightly he heaved himself upwards leaning against the headboard….._your preferences will soon become clear….._He blinked profusely. Sunlight had begun to peak through a slit in the curtains making its way into his eyes. He shielded them by holding up an arm while at the same time connecting his gaze with the raven-haired boy opposite. He gasped to see he was awake. Phil furrowed his brow. He had been lying on his side, cocooned within his duvet, facing in Dan's direction.

"You alright?" he asked warily. Dan sat silent for a moment; the events replaying in his mind. He bit his lip nervously.

"Well?" Phil prompted. Dan grimaced.

"Fuck off," he said shortly before slumping backwards into his pillows. Phil scoffed…_someone's being a drama llama….._Still, after last nights confrontation it was probably best not to pry; some things are best left unsaid. Phil sat up; peeling himself free of his cosy constraints and yawning widely. There were better things to so then ponder his roommate. With haste he retrieved a few toiletries before heading to the bathroom and readying himself for the day. Dan listened as his roommate buzzed about the room before the silence entered abruptly; he was alone. Burrowing himself deeper into the bed he hid his face with his hands….._what's happening to me…what have I become…_Tiny streams of tears crept their way across his cheeks staining their perfect form; their presence a painful relic of his own blindness. With shuddered breath he whimpered softly…_no….that's not who I am …._Running his hands across the back of his neck; fingernails dug into tender skin. Like a raging fire the pain burned and offered bittersweet redemption….._he'd been violated….disgusted by his own actions…tainted by association…._Desperate to purge himself of such a sin he applied more pressure feeling flesh tear from flesh; searing every nerve. He winced; removing some of the tension….._this is what I am…..a crime against humanity…_Forthwith, Dan heard the door click open followed by the shuffling of footsteps. Gasping sharply at the intrusion he pulled his duvet over his head; ignoring the sharp twinge. Phil was greeted by a deathly quiet room as he opened the door. Slipping awkwardly inside Phil dumped his belongings into a draw beneath his bed before retracting a hair brush and straightening iron. Once completely preened he admired his appearance in the mirror….._hmm…..not bad…_He ran a hand across his crisp, white shirt; removing any creases. The boy behind him stirred. He turned; staring at the huddled form.

"Are you _going_ to get up then?" Phil asked, fiddling with his tie. "It's nearly 7," The covers shifted slightly but the boy did not emerge. Phil huffed in frustration.

"You can't ignore me forever," he began "If this roommate thing is going to work you have to at least acknowledge my existence," Dan peaked from behind the duvet, disgust plastered on his face. Phil's expression softened.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said yesterday," Dan raised an eyebrow. Did he pity him? Did he look that desperate and weedy? Phil frowned at the silence.

"I shouldn't have called you a coward," Dan's expression hardened allowing a sarcastic chuckle to escape his lips. He stood up hastily.

"Listen _Phil_," he spat, a lump forming in his throat. "Just keep out of my way," They stood still for a moment as if movement was a sign of submission; their eyes fixed on one another. The air became thick and heavy with suspense.

"What _is _your problem?" Phil said finally. Dan's mouth twitched, taken aback by the question.

"I haven't got a _problem_," he growled, grabbing Phil's tie and yanking him forwards. Phil spluttered, choking. Gripping Dan's hand he pried it from the fabric. Dan gasped as their skin touched, the implications deafening.

"Get the fuck off me you weirdo!" he said loudly, backing away from him and storming from the room. Phil exhaled deeply readjusting the tie….._Jesus Christ…..right nut-job that one….._He glanced towards his roommates bed aimlessly until his eyes caught sight of tiny droplets of crimson on the pillow. Cupping his mouth with hand he sat down on the bed; an eerie familiarity tugging on his insides.

**Here's a quick update. Sorry it's not longer. Idk why but I felt it was appropriate to end it there. Still, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review.**

**P.S. Am I the only one feeling really sad that this is the first Sunday with no 'Dan and Phil Show'? I already miss it so much. Still, tomorrow is the first of the new Monday show and I'm SOOOO excited! Yay for Dan and Phil!**

**Byeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aloha everyone!**

**Ready for another chapter. I hope so because I've finally been motivated to sit and write. I go back to school tomorrow (AHHHH!) but hopefully it won't be too long until the next chapter. Y'know its-real-to-us recommended a song for me to listen to called 'No light, no light' by Florence and the Machine and I just have to say the pheels this song gave me was immense. I don't know why but this song reminds me of Phan so much! Hehe so kawaii! Anyway, enjoy!**

Dan slammed the door behind him before storming down the corridor. As his soles caressed the velvety carpet he trudged on; eager to increase the distance…_it's all consuming….it'll eat you alive if you let it…it must be stopped….._The fluorescent light of the windowless corridor burned his tired eyes but nothing was going to stop him; he must keep moving. Like a skulking tea-leaf he weaved down the winding corridor before pausing at a set of red double doors; their presence almost laughable. He glanced up at the golden plaque above them; 'Girls dormitory'. Dan grimaced; the overly feminine font mocking him….._not surprising it would appeal to you….._Putting his head in his hands he slumped against the adjacent wall; the silence deafening….._the mere thought of them disgusts you doesn't it?...There womanly charms as models for your own effeminate inclinations….._Dan groaned, pulling his knees closer to his chest. The lights flickered overhead and he blinked sleepily. Forthwith a voice called from above.

"Dan?" Dan shot his head up; Kat stood before him; a perfectly manicured hand grasping the door. "Are you waiting for me?" She eyed his dishevelled appearance; noting the creased clothes of yesterday.

"Darling what's wrong?" Dan looked at the floor and she knelt beside him.

"Dan?" With false optimism he forced a smile; the corners of his lips twitching in protest.

"Hey Kat," he said softly "How could anything be wrong when I have you?" Internally cringing at the statement he took her hand swiftly; squeezing it tight. Kat snaked an arm across his chest; smirking teasingly.

"Oh Dan you are sweet," Grinning mischievously Dan ran his free hand across the small of her back; caressing it with his fingertips. A small gasp escaped her lips and her smirk widened…._do what you have to do Dan…this is what you are….._ Cupping her cheek gently he turned her head; moving closer and connecting their lips; igniting the spark. In a slow, lingering movement her hand traipsed upwards, entwining within his chocolate locks. His palm glided from the base of her spine to her waist; his fingers splaying across her hip, nestling her closer against the warmth of his body….._this is the person you need to be….._Kat giggled against his lips, pulling apart and leaning her forehead against this.

"Daniel," she purred lightly. Caressing her cheek slowly he became fixated on her eyes; never fully appreciating their burnt umber.

"Katherine," he whispered back. In one swift moment he stood up, pulling her with him and embracing her tightly; moulding their bodies together and re-connecting their lips. Breathless with anticipation they slipped between the double doors and stumbled down the corridor…._do what you have to do Dan…this is what you are….._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

….._the darkness is all consuming…..weakness being a mere invitation for it to take you…..to bury and to _suffocate…A slight breeze flowed gently through the open window….._the ghosts are laughing now…his deficiency a mere game…_Phil subconsciously ran a hand across his thigh; tracing the few creases on it's tailored surface; the uneven texture prominent. Conflicting thoughts clouded his judgement and he leant forwards, placing his head in his hands….._this boy was insufferable…..rude…..egotistical….but…..he was also human…and he was hurting…._Sighing deeply he ran a hand through his ebony locks; careful not to disrupt it's pristine appearance. A loud knock came from the door. He stood up hastily_…..he couldn't worry about this know…there were more pressing issues at hand…_Hesitantly he opened the door to reveal a frustrated looking Anya stood outside the door.

"Morning," Phil said sheepishly, picking up his schoolbag and closing the door behind him.

"…..Oh you're ready," she said, a smile tugging at her lips. Phil nodded awkwardly.

"Yep…wasn't expecting to see you this morning," She raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Why not?" Glancing sideward momentarily Phil noticed a disgruntled looking Chris hopelessly fiddling with his tie.

"I never got the hand of these bloody things," he huffed angrily. Anya rolled her eyes playfully, swatting his hand away and grasping the offending fabric.

"Here let me," Chris groaned in defeat.

"Yes Mum," Phil smirked at their antics; his previous concerns burying themselves at the back of his mind.

"Say Chris," he began "Where's PJ?" Wriggling free from Anya's hold he stepped forward, leaning against the wall.

"Not good," he said solemnly. Anya's face fell and they each shared a worried look; a mirror to Chris's sadness.

"He's in the school infirmary," Phil's eyes went wide and Anya flew up her hands in reassurance.

"Don't worry he'll be alright…just a concussion," Phil raised his eyes sceptically.

"_Just?_" Anya nodded.

"Yes, he should be back this afternoon," Chris shifted uncomfortably earning him a hug on Anya's part.

"Hey, hey don't be sad," she cooed softly, pulling away. "PJ'll be fine…..the nurse said we can see him later," Chris nodded, clearing his throat and allowing a smile to craft his features.

"I guess you're right," The three of them bathed in the comfortable silence for a few moments, passing each other looks of reassurance and kindness.

"Say Anya," Phil began, fiddling with the strap on his bag "What were you doing here this morning….I mean….aren't there other people you'd rather be spending your time with," She glanced at him perplexed before shaking her head vigorously.

"Not anymore…..besides someone needs to make sure you get ready in time," She laughed lightly, nudging Chris on the arm. Grinning profusely the three of them made there way down the corridor, through the double doors and down the stairs.

"God I swear these stairs have increased since last year," Chris said, trotting down sluggishly. He paused when he reached the bottom and placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm gonna be so fit by the end of the year," Phil and Anya smirked bemusedly.

"Not that you're not already," said a voice from behind them. Chris turned; gasping at its source. Peaking behind the double doors was PJ, a smile plastered on his face, looking a little worse for wears.

"Peej!" he exclaimed, lunging forward and capturing him in a bone crushing hug. PJ winced at the pressure, pulling away a little.

"Sorry….bit sore," Phil and Anya trotted hastily down the remaining steps, engulfing the two of them in a massive group hug.

"Aw PJ," Anya began when they finally released each other "I thought you weren't coming back till later," He shuffled shiftily.

"Yeah well…ahem….couldn't wait to get rid of me could they," Anya folded her arms across her chest, taking a step forward.

"Oh _really_?" PJ pulled Chris into another embrace, his gaze never leaving Anya's. She sighed frustrated and the four of them headed out into the reception. While Phil and Chris nattered about meaningless things Anya grabbed PJ's arm; pulling him to one side.

"What?" he whispered harshly.

"PJ," she said softly "You know you shouldn't have left the nurse….n-no no listen…you don't look well," PJ scoffed.

"Please…..not now Anya….besides the school asks too many question," Anya sighed understandingly; pulling him into a quick hug. "Honestly I'm ok," She hummed quietly.

"PJ?"

"Yes?"

"This isn't one of those times where you say you're fine and then two days later you're _dead_ from some flesh-eating virus?" PJ let out a loud laugh, playfully swatting her shoulder,

"Oh Anya you do like to worry," Although initially dissatisfied she allowed a giggle to escape her lips before they went and joined the others. Breakfast came and went without incident before they finally said their goodbyes and made there way to their respective lessons. PJ and Chris had media whereas Anya and Phil had to enjoy the delight that was French.

"Come on Phil….we don't want to be late," Anya prompted, dragging Phil through the sea of bustling students. Phil huffed frustrated, pulling her to a halt.

"Please remember I don't know where I'm going," he said bluntly, running a hand through his silky black locks. She rolled her eyes before setting off again, Phil barely able to keep up. Hurriedly, they continued down the corridor, past the boy's bathroom, through another set of double doors and up a flight of stairs. Phil stopped at the top, gripping the banister for dear life.

"Jesus Christ Anya," he spluttered annoyed "How much further?" She grabbed his arm again and continued to drag him…._gosh he does like to whine doesn't he…_

"Don't be such a wimp," she said, annoyed. He slipped from her grasp, causing her to turn, crossing her arms in the process.

"I am not a wimp!" he said pathetically "I was raised in the North!" Accepting this as a challenge she stopped forward, closing the gap between them.

"Come on them," With newfound energy Phil stood upright and they set off on their quest to their French lesson.

"Bonjour Anya," the teacher chirped in a thick Irish accent as they entered the room, five minutes early as a matter of fact.

"Bonjour Dr Taylor," Anya replied, smiling sweetly. Dr Taylor eyed them suspiciously, peering over her half-mooned glassed. She was a tall elderly woman with thin shoulder length blonde hair and a particularly curious dress sense consisting of a purple dress and matching purple tights.

"Who's this strapping young gentleman?" she asked ceasing in writing on the whiteboard. Phil gulped nervously.

"Oh sorry Miss….this is Phil….he's new here," Anya said, flashing Phil a quick smile. Phil ran his hand across the back of his neck…._he was intimidated to say the least_…She raised an eye brow before flashing him a quick grin, revealing crooked teeth.

"Ah yes….of course you are…..Anya will show you to your seat," Her attention turned back to the whiteboard and they shuffled awkwardly to two seats in the back right hand corner of the room. Soon enough the other students began to flood into the room, offering various greetings to the teacher as they sat in their seats. Phil wrung his hands together for with every new student that entered the room meant another pair of eyes was on him. Anya gave his arm a comforting squeeze…._it must be so hard for him….for someone so shy to be thrust in such an uncomfortable situation…let's hope this lesson goes without event…_

**Sorry about such a boring chapter. Things will hopefully soon start to get interesting. Trust me this is going to be more than just a boring French lesson. 'Soon' *sighs* A word we've been hearing a lot of lately. Anyway don't forget to review *waves Phil's alien abduction cake in front of your face*. **

**P.S. Are you looking forward to the radio-show tonight? I personally loved it last week. Yay for Phil's 7 second challenge! Haha I'm sure Tomska's going to be great! **

**Anyway, until next time….Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aloha everyone! A wild chapter appears!**

"Bonjour à la classe," Dr Taylor chirped, taking a seat at her desk and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose "Comment en sommes-nous aujourd'hui?" The classes muttered vaguely, the shuffling of their arrival slowly quietening. Phil sunk deeper into the hard plastic chair; his mind wandering.

"Good, good," She continued "Did we all have a nice summer?" The class whispered hurriedly; engulfed in mindless conversation.

"Incroyable!" she said as one student regaled her with tales of a trip to Italy. "C'est magnifique!" The student in question chattered excitedly, gesturing to her tanned complexion. Phil simply stared. He envied her confidence. Suddenly, he felt an elbow jab him in the ribs.

"You alright?" He turned to see Anya staring at him, her head resting on her hand. Phil nodded smiling, although it failed to reach his eyes. "Hey, don't look so worried…..Dr Taylor's not that bad," Phil sighed, crossing his arms across the desk.

"Sorry…just tired," He avoided her gaze. As readable as an open book he just prayed she wouldn't turn the page and see past his façade. But, his mind kept wandering_…his broken brown haired roommate…..the specks of crimson on the fabric…his defences put up at all cost…and then there was PJ…and Chris and Anya…..the ones he trusted but each with their own demons to face…._Phil sighed deeply…_who'd have thought so much could have happened in such a short period of time…._

"Ok, let's see who we have with us this morning," Dr Taylor said, clicking the mouse of her computer. Slowly, one by one, she called out the names, Phil only managing a weak 'hello' as his name was mentioned. Standing, she walked towards the whiteboard, gesturing to the smudged black font.

"Ok…..GCSE French…..right well I'll tell you now I will not be having failures in my classroom, never in my years of teaching have I had a student achieve lower than a C grade and that is not about to change anytime soon…this course is one with high value and if you are not willing to work I suggest you leave now," Lifting a bony arm she gestured to the doorway "'cause after last year some of you have some serious catching up to do!". The entire class gulped, with some shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"Do you understand?" The class mumbled 'yes' and immediately she dropped her serious manner.

"Good good…..now let's get started," Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it opened slowly, Dr Taylor turned; her glasses slipping down the surface of her nose. Phil watched cautiously as a familiar brown haired boy stepped over the threshold.

"Well good evening Mr Howell," Dr Taylor said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Dan remained silent, his cheeks reddening at the sight of the classes eyes on him…._do what you have to do Dan…this is what you are….. _

"Sorry," he mumbled softly, shuffling to take his seat on the other side of the room.

"Hmm well you should be," Dr Taylor said harshly "You'd think by now you'd be able to get to a lesson on time," Dr Taylor busied herself with some nearby textbooks while Phil's gaze never left the disgruntled boy. Eyeing him suspiciously he couldn't help but notice his dishevelled appearance. His hair was not straightened or preened but ruffled and manic. His uniform was creased and chaotic with a few of the buttons fastened in the wrong places. He looked almost fearful, hunched over the empty desk like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Phil turned to Anya, who was watching him just as intently. Noticing Phil's staring she let out a loud sigh.

"He looks rough," she whispered "What do you reckons up with him?" Phil shrugged…._this boy was a mystery…a mystery shrouding his mind with questions….._The lesson dragged on slowly; Phil stealing glances at him whenever he could before the bell finally rang for second period. The next hour passed much like the first, both Phil and Anya had geography which was a significant improvement to French. It was break now, and they were heading towards the canteen.

"Well I'm glad that's over," Anya commented as they walked down the corridor "Even after just two hours I already know I'm gonna fail this year," Phil let out a small laugh but it soon ceased when he saw Dan, head hung low and a solemn expression plastered on his face. Anya noticed too.

"Hey Dan…..are you ok?" She said cautiously, striding towards him. Phil remained where he was; his previous altercations with this boy fresh in his mind. Dan looked up but looked past her; his gaze meeting Phil's. Phil gasped silently, it was if a spark had ignited within him….._resurfacing buried emotions…._._he could see Dan was breaking…..there were bags under his eyes and he seemed on the verge of tears…..Phil felt a pang of guilt penetrate his heart…_..Dan remained silent. Anya clicked her fingers in his face gently, breaking him from his trance.

"Daniel….tell me…..what happened?" A look of pure disgust overtook him, sending him stumbling backwards.

"I've done nothing!" he said loudly, on the verge of a yell. Anya gasped loudly, holding up her hands in protest.

"Dan it's me…calm down…..I wasn't trying to insinuate anything!" Dan scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes, his façade slipping. "Please Dan!" Phil stepped forward so he was beside her, fearing he would react to her as he did to him.

"Dan she really wasn't…..she's just worried!" Dan's gaze turned to him.

"Oh what do you know!" he spat harshly. Phil could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Dan?" Anya said finally, placing a hand on his arm. Dan's gaze softened, letting out a shuddered breath.

"I….I-" Forthwith the sound of clicking heels filled the hallway. Dan instantly closed in on himself.

"Dan!" Kat said, Dean following behind. She skulked over to him and draped an arm around his waist. He stiffened at her touch.

"Hey baby," she purred "Where are you off too?" She eyed Phil and Anya suspiciously; shooting each of them death glares.

"Oh hello Anya," she said slyly "What are you doing with him?...Y'know he's friends with Chris and PJ," Anya glared at her; the dislike towards her former friend evident.

"Yes so?" Kat let out a sharp laugh, flicking her hair behind her ears.

"You're not seriously hanging around with are you?" Anya nodded. Kat let out another laugh.

"Well more fool you then…still you were always a lovesick puppy," Anya lurched forward, only stopped by Phil grabbing her arm. She grinned cruelly.

"Oh yes…..that's right…..he's a faggot," With what little self control she had left Anya fought every fibre of her being not to step forward and slap her; to wipe that smug smirk of her makeup-clad face. Kat grinned in triumph.

"Well I can imagine many would rather be gay than have to be with you," She gestured to Dan who shifted uncomfortably….._how can she know?...no…I'm not like that…_…._do what you have to do Dan…this is what you are….._Then, with a slight smirk, she set off down the corridor, leaving Phil alone. Kat turned to Dan, squeezing his waist tightly, a strange feeling erupting within Phil's chest.

"Come on Dan…..let's not waste more time on them," Gesturing to Dean she turned him round, leading him down the corridor. Phil stood there blankly.

"Don't touch me," Dan said softly, Kat stopped immediately.

"What are talking about?" she said, frustrated. He pushed her arm away.

"I said don't touch me!" The newfound force in Dan's voice threw Kat off guard. Crossing her arms across her chest she stepped back slightly.

"What the heck!" Phil watched intently; too afraid to speak.

"Are you that thick that you can't understand English?" Dan hissed. Kat's eyes were ablaze, the furnace within her threatening to explode.

"What _is_ your problem?!" she said spitefully "You didn't seem to mind earlier…..you couldn't take your hands off me!" Dean smirked and let out a short laugh.

"Oh so that's why you were late this morning….hehe you dog!" Dan blushed a deep scarlet, the anger radiating off him like steam from a kettle…._he had been rumbled…..it was out in the open…..the disgrace in which he was…..._

"I can't take this anymore!" Dan shouted, causing a few neighbouring students to stare. "I just can't!" Like a frightened child he set off down the corridor, ignoring the shocked stares of Dean and Kat behind.

"Daniel!" Kat shouted, but to no avail. Slipping away from them both, Phil's legs sprung into action, following the path of displaced students in Dan's wake….._he didn't know why he was running….or why he was going after him…..but somehow his legs had a mind of their own…..and all he knew was that he needed to get to him…. fast…._Following Dan closely he was lead into the boys bathroom, the same one in which he had found Chris; an eerie familiarity greeting him.

"Dan?" He proceeded with caution, pausing at the stall nearest the wall. Quiet, muffled sobs could be heard within.

"Dan?" The sobs ceased, followed my quiet shuffling.

"Fuck off," said a small voice, breaking with each syllable. Phil sighed, placing his palm against the panel of wood.

"Please…." Slowly the door opened, a deep creak resonating from the hinge, revealing the crying boy sat on the seat with his head in his hands.

"Please just go away," Dan said softly. Phil remained still.

"Not with you in this state," Dan lifted his head slightly, his watery brown eyes connecting with Phil's. The spark ignited again, but this time Phil's heart beat stronger.

"Why do you care?" Dan spat, wiping his eyes. "You don't know me," Phil entered the cubicle, locking the door behind him.

"No….." he said softly "But I know there is something wrong," Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh _really_?" Phil nodded.

"I can see you're hurting," Dan scoffed.

"And how would _you_ know that?" Phil took a seat on the floor of the cubicle, his body hitting the ground with a dull thud.

"Because I know what its like," Dan glared at him, shaking his head.

"No you don't….you don't know what I'm feeling," Phil's face lit up slightly.

"That's true…but I can tell these are not nice thoughts," Dan pondered for a moment…_why was this boy being so kind to him?...he didn't deserve it….he deserved nothing…._Silence fell over the both of them. Phil leant his head back against the wall. Dan cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Phil?" he said softly "I'm sorry about what I said before, how about we start afresh," A small smiled spread against Phil's pale features.

"Of course," He placed a comforting hand on Dan's new but withdrew it quickly when Dan stiffened. "Everyone deserves a second chance,"

**Y'know I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Well, it wouldn't be a phan story if it wasn't heehee. **

**So I hoped you liked it. Sorry for the wait. I had this massive biology essay to write about water of all things! (oooooh fun). **

**Anyway, feel free to leave a review and above all have a nice day!**

**Bye Guys!**

**P.S. I think Dil Howlter is my new favourite person haha. **


End file.
